


the one where phil hates christmas

by quinnking



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, christmassy fluff, i can write fluff, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnking/pseuds/quinnking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phil's not feeling very festive. skye tries to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where phil hates christmas

Skye likes Christmas.

It's an annoying little tidbit Phil figures out when he walks into his office and finds it covered in decorations. How she had time to do all this, Phil doesn't know, nor does he wants to know because frankly... it's a little scary.

And he'll get her back for entering his office at a later date. 

There's a Christmas tree, ornaments everywhere, snow flakes taped to the walls.

"What's all this?"

Phil turns to find Melinda walking in the room, more than a little miffed. 

"I just decorated his office... and almost every single room in this place!"

Skye walks in behind Melinda with the biggest shit eating grin on her face and if he wasn't so annoyed he'd find her smile infectious and probably want to smile along with her. But he can't, because he's annoyed.  _She's so grounded later._

Melinda walks forward.

"Where did you get all this?

Skye shrugs. "I have my ways." 

Phil doesn't push it because he doesn't doubt Skye's ability to get her way or her resourcefulness. "But why my office?" he asks grumpily, most definitely not feeling the Christmas cheer as Skye undoubtedly hoped. 

"Because we all need a little bit of Christmas in our lives!" 

Melinda rolls her eyes. 

Skye snickers, a loud, high pitched giggle that almost makes Phil jump and his eyes bulge.

"What?"

Skye just points, because Melinda and Phil are right beside each other now, and he knows what he's going to see even before he looks up but it doesn't stop him from tensing up or feeling that familiar pain of a headache brewing between his eyes.

 _Mistletoe._ That stupid, tiny little plant. 

"You gotta, it's the rules!" Skye says with that smile again and this time Phil doesn't even feel the pull of wanting to smile back.

"Skye -"

"I didn't make the rules."

"List-"

"It's a tradition, you've gotta kiss her!"

"I won-"

"Stop being such a downer, D.C." 

"Bu-"

Melinda huffs. "For the love of..." 

And she's there, in front of him, smelling like honey and cinnamon and gingerbread (damn that Christmassy feel in the room, making her smell all festive and delicious), and looking like every bit the angel that's perched at the top of the tree.

Her hands grab the side of his face and she pulls him down and her lips are on his.

Melinda May is kissing him.

Christmas miracle?

Her lips are soft, and they linger atop his, and he can't find it in him to pull away so he fists his hands awkwardly at his sides until she finally pulls back and she's giving him one of those rare Melinda-smiles that has his heart leaping.

Skye's in the background, smug.

Nope, not a Christmas miracle, just a play by Skye to get them together, and he'll get her back for it. After one last kiss.

"Okay, gross guys... you could wait until I leave."


End file.
